Good Bedtime Story
by hesmus
Summary: Sanji wanted to read something before going to sleep but that book made him excited so he wanted some help from Zoro to fall asleep. SanjixZoro AU


_Hello my lovelies!~ Here is my present for my sweet friend Nyuu (aries-). Her birthday is today so I wanted to write something for her.~ Hope you like it sweetie. ^^ Happy Birthday!_

_And I don't own One Piece._

* * *

Sanji was lying in a bed, warm and comfy under the covers. A dim light coming from the lamp next to him gave just enough light for him to read. He didn't dare to turn on the brighter light because his sleepy marimo was sleeping peacefully next to him, breathing deeply.

Sanji was completely sucked into the story. Page after page it became more and more interesting... and more passionate… Yes, he was reading a dirty novel. He had bought a book full of different sex novels and oh my god it was amazing! In this story that he was currently reading one young woman got a new job. She was supposed to help with household works and that kind of shit. And the owner of the house was like the sexiest man in the world. One thing led to another and now they were having the hottest sex ever… with one extra woman…

Sanji groaned quietly when the events of the book got really heated. He was getting turned on. Even though he was in a relationship with a shitty marimo, aka Zoro, he still enjoyed these kinds of stories. And he REALLY enjoyed this one.

Before Sanji even knew it he was uncomfortably hard under his silky boxers. The two women in the book were now doing the lucky man at the same time with their mouths. Sanji groaned again and squirmed under his blanket. Fuck, it was like reading about one of his biggest fantasies! And now the man was doing them both… Oh god…

Sanji sifted under his covers now, hissing at the feeling how his boxers rubbed against his heated flesh. And then the story was over, damn. It was really good. But he had a problem now. He was still painfully excited… There was no way he could fall asleep like this.

Sanji put the book on the nightstand and looked at Zoro who was still peacefully sleeping beside him. Sanji's cheeks flushed slightly. Maybe he could wake Zoro up and ask him to help with this, problem. Oh fuck it! He was extremely horny and Zoro was right there next to him, of course he would use that opportunity.

The blonde leaned down and kissed Zoro's cheek gently and moved his lip close to the man's ear.

"Zoro..?" Sanji whispered softly.

"Oh so you finished reading?" Zoro mumbled and turned around to face Sanji.

Sanji's eyes widened slightly at surprise. He had never managed to wake Zoro that easily. Zoro saw the surprise on his lover's face and snorted.

"Do you really think that I would be able to sleep when you're squirming and moaning next to me?"

Sanji blushed furiously. Okay, he didn't expect that Zoro was awake all this time. Oh how happy he was that he didn't do anything to pleasure himself while reading… But Sanji snapped away from the embarrassment and smirked.

"Well now since you're awake…" he murmured and leaned in to capture Zoro's lips into a gentle kiss.

Zoro pressed instantly his lips harder against Sanji's and nipped his bottom lip. Sanji groaned into the kiss and pushed himself closer to Zoro's warm body. Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance when neither of them wanted to give in. However Sanji broke the kiss soon, licking Zoro's lips.

"Well aren't you willing tonight," Sanji mused and gave little pecks on Zoro's lips after each word.

"When I have an ero-cook like you sighing and moaning next to me how could I resist?" Zoro smirked smugly, causing Sanji to blush again and hit the green head across the chest.

Zoro let out a deep chuckle that sent shivers down Sanji's spine and straight to his groin. Damn that voice just added flue into his fierce sex drive. He crashed their lips together again, throwing himself at the other man. Zoro answered with just as big of a fiery passion.

Zoro's hand wandered under Sanji's pajama shirt, feeling every muscle under it. The muscles shivered under his touch. He felt the wonderful abdomen, not too big muscles but not just plain flat either. The hand continued its way upwards, feeling Sanji's rapidly rising and falling chest. His fingers brushed over one of Sanji's nipples. Sanji gasped at that and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling even more.

More touching and exploring each others' bodies were exchanged and soon all their clothes were long forgotten somewhere on the floor. The both men were already panting slightly as Sanji trailed kisses all over on Zoro's naked torso. Ever so slowly Sanji's mouth found Zoro's crotch. He kissed the marimo's inner thighs teasingly as Zoro tangled his fingers in Sanji's silky hair, demanding him to do more. Although Sanji wanted to tease Zoro a bit more but a strong pull on his hair made him think otherwise.

Sanji took Zoro's already throbbing erection in his hand and licked the tip experimentally. Zoro gasped and tightened his grip in Sanji's hair. Ah, how Sanji loved when his hair was pulled! Sanji licked all the way from base to tip, devouring the sweet and sour taste. Zoro tilted his head back and let out a throaty moan when he felt his whole length disappearing fully into Sanji's warm and wet mouth.

Sanji worked his magic and Zoro didn't notice at all how the cook reached to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. Zoro snapped his eyes open when he felt Sanji's slick fingers circling his entrance.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Zoro snapped and tried to kick Sanji off, however Sanji had pinned his legs down and with a smug smirk on his face, slowly pushed one lubed digit into Zoro's tight ass.

Zoro hissed at the feeling, cursing under his breath. Fucking cook! He didn't sign up for this! Well okay, he didn't have any problems with switching positions like this every now and then but still! Sanji noticed his marimo's scowling face and chuckled softly.

"Relax moss-head. I'm sure you're going to love it, like you always do," Sanji purred and moved his finger slowly.

"F-Fuck you! Like hell!" Zoro growled and glared at Sanji.

He tried really hard not to moan when Sanji added more fingers, but Sanji would _not _allow that. He wanted Zoro to moan, just for him. Damn, because of that book there was no way that he would bottom this time. He wanted to have Zoro right there and then. He wanted to break Zoro's steel hard shell and make him whimper and moan under him. He enjoyed it way too much.

Finally Zoro let a deep, throaty moan escape from his lips when Sanji's long fingers brushed against his prostate. Fuck, he's losing it! Sanji seemed to be pleased with that and pulled his fingers out, making Zoro whine at the loss.

"Don't worry moss-brain, I will give you something much better," Sanji whispered huskily into Zoro's ear.

Zoro only snorted and was actually pouting. Sanji was filled with amusement. That stubborn bastard wouldn't admit how much he liked it when Sanji was taking him.

But Zoro decided that two could play this game. He wasn't going to let a great opportunity to tease Sanji pass by just like that. When Sanji had sat up, the lube bottle in his hand again, Zoro made his move. He took a firm grip from his cock and started to stroke it slowly while his other hand played with his nipple. Sanji froze completely when he saw Zoro. The said green head smirked seductively and licked his lips. Sanji shuddered and he needed to fight back the urge to just throw himself at Zoro.

Zoro was pleased at the reaction that he was able to pull from the cook. And he really needed to stop touching himself or this all would end too soon for comfort. Sanji seemed to want to continue just as badly as Zoro did.

"Come on shit-cook, show me what you have."

Sanji didn't need to be told twice. He positioned himself between Zoro's muscular and tanned thighs and without wasting any seconds he pushed in.

Zoro bit his lip to stop a loud groan and hiss. It 's been pretty long since he last time was in this position. Sanji was leaned closer to Zoro, kissing his earlobe and neck, trying to make him relax faster, because fuck…he wanted to move already!

Zoro took a deep breath and relaxed all his muscles. It didn't take long for Sanji to start moving. First Sanji's thrusts where slow, just rocking his hips slightly. The slow pace started to irritate Zoro though. He bucked his hips to meet Sanji's, trying to make him move faster.

"Dammit Sanji, are you too old to go any faster than this?!" Zoro growled between his moans.

"Shut it shit head!" Sanji snapped and pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in with full power, hitting Zoro's prostate dead on.

Zoro's eyes grew wide and he couldn't hold back his loud, throaty moan, although it still wasn't loud enough for Sanji. Zoro wrapped his legs around Sanji's waist, pulling him closer. Sanji kept thrusting with all his might, deeper, harder and faster.

Sanji lost his rhythm soon and kept thrusting frantically, wanting to make Zoro break his shell and cry out his name in pure bliss. But it's easier said than done. Zoro let out some moans and curses but mostly he kept the loudest moans to himself. Sanji had to try harder then.

He picked up the pace and leaned down to lick Zoro's earlobe; he knew that it was Zoro's sensitive area, especially where the earrings were. But it wasn't enough and Sanji was dangerously close to his limit, so he grabbed Zoro's cock and stroked it harshly, digging his thumb into the tip. And that did the trick.

Zoro gasped and moaned, almost howled in pleasure. He couldn't hold it anymore and he came, Sanji following him right after, both moaning and gasping each others' names. Sanji collapsed next to Zoro, completely satisfied.

Zoro was the first one who caught his breath and turned to look at Sanji.

"Well, are you able to sleep now after that book?"

"Mmm, I think I am… And you loved it, didn't you?" Sanji replied and gave a little peck on Zoro's lips.

"Tch, you wish," Zoro snorted and turned around so that Sanji was facing his back. "Good night love-cook."

"Good night shitty marimo."

Sanji turned the light off and snuggled closer to Zoro, cuddling him from behind. Zoro was already snoring softly, exhausted from the intensive sex. Sanji had to admit, this was much better than any sex novel he had ever read.

* * *

**Beta read by Mimi**

_**Imagine your OTP laying together in a bed, Person A is reading a smutty novel/story while Person B is trying to sleep. Person A then gets in the mood and tries to wake up person B, but finds out that They are wide awake and wanting it. Person B didn't want to interrupt because person A seemed too focused on**__ reading._


End file.
